


Hurt and Comfort

by Akinasky



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Derek, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Jennifer Blake Being Awful, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Part of the Negasonic Series, sorta - Freeform, wrist kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Kisses Bingo Fill for Wrist Kisses.Derek is taken by Jennifer, instead of Sheriff Stilinski and Lydia wasn't attacked (shift away from canon there) Stiles will figure out how to get him back, even if that means he comes clean to his dad.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680
Kudos: 122
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Hurt and Comfort

“We gotta go now! We have to find him! She must have taken him somewhere! Can’t you all just use your wolfy senses to find him? Please?” Stiles shouted to the group at large and thought for half a second that this was probably not the best way to introduce bringing the packs together but he needed his boyfriend back _now!_ Scott and Allison were standing just inside the door of the loft with Lydia. Jackson was waffling between the McCall side and the Hale side, shifting his weight from foot to foot anxiously. Erica, Isaac and Boyd were anxious and angry that someone had their alpha and territorial about the loft and much to his displeasure – Stiles himself.

“Wolfy senses as you say,” Boyd started, “They only get us so far and Derek went missing when he was alone. It’s not like there is a perfect little scent trail for us to follow. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Derek knows when you’re hurt, can track you, I know he’s been teaching you guys!” Stiles retorted angrily, wishing for just a moment that back when this all started, he’d said yes to the Bite because then maybe he would have those senses and he could get Derek back _now!_ Scott walked over to him; hands outstretched in front of him in appeal.

“Stiles? We’re going to get him back but we are going to have to be smart about this. Do we really have time to deal with Derek, the king of disappearing and lurking, while someone is sacrificing people all over town.”

Stiles stared at his friend, he knew that Derek and Scott weren’t ever going to be friends but this was kind of a new low, “Really? Scott? Derek is more than a lurking guy, he’s their alpha and he’s the strongest one of all of us, we need him with all the crap we are dealing with. And that’s not even counting the fact that he’s important to me. Please?”

Scott waffled, dropping his hands but said nothing. Stiles looked around, no one bringing up anything that could be helpful. Stiles turned and looked at the betas, the ones he’d spent months getting to know and training with because he cared about them and their alpha long before Derek and Stiles started dating.

“I’m going to tell my father everything and I am going to get him back, if you come with me then you are deciding to be a part of that conversation for the sake of your alpha, if not then trust that I will keep your secret for as long as possible. After all, my dad is fucking smart.”

Erica moved to stand with Stiles immediately while the guys took a moment to think about things, “I’m with you Batman.”

“Thanks Catwoman,” Stiles smiled.

Boyd and Isaac moved to join them a step later and Jackson took several steps away from Stiles. That wasn’t a surprise and Stiles nodded to him. Jackson and Stiles had worked hard over the summer to make a connection and Stiles wasn’t going to hang that out to dry just because he would have preferred a united front with his father.

Also, Dad was going to be pissed about the lies.

After about a half an hour of answering questions and another fifteen minutes and angry silence, Dad put out a BOLO on Derek and started trying to figure out where they could find some leads.

And Stiles was currently handcuffed to Dad’s table, rolling side to side in one of his chairs. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all sitting like scolded children on the couch on the other side of the office, staring at the door where Dad left and then glancing back at Stiles.

“Do you want us to break the handcuffs? Get you out lickety-split?” Erica asked, snapping her fingers.

Stiles shook his head, “Dad will come and uncuff me in a little while, he’s just angry. He was already really concerned about the age difference between Derek and I; he was always going to hate the idea that I’m in danger because of the werewolf stuff.”

Erica shrugged in her ‘who cares’ way and went back to staring at the door and looking around the room. Stiles didn’t think this all the way through, as was _his_ way and didn’t realize that coming to Dad would mean that he would be powerless and handcuffed to the office desk. Dad didn’t really believe in misusing the tools of his trade when it came to Stiles, one of the ways they were very different; Stiles was far grayer when it came to things like that. He was always willing to break some rules if it meant he could keep his loved ones safe.

“Well I am just going to close my eyes and imagine another way of finding Derek while we wait, meditating is always helpful in these kinds of situations.”

“What kinds of situations?” Isaac asked.

“Dad cuffed me to a desk kind of situation,” Stiles said with a little jazz hand flourish that jangled the cuffs a little. Isaac snorted at that. Stiles smiled a little, closing his eyes and tried to focus on that space that Deaton is always trying to get him to connect with, that little Spark of something. That something that made Mountain Ash appear out of nowhere and allowed him to complete the circle when they were trying to capture Jackson. The Spark that made it so he was the only one who could break the circle when Derek needed to save Scott.

Derek.

Stiles thought about the moment when they kissed for the first time, when Derek was desperate for him not to put himself in harm’s way. Stiles focused on that face, a face that had become so important to him in so little time. Stiles thought about all the places they had shared moments together, all the important little milestones they had already experienced together and wondered where the next moment would happen.

What would the next moment be?

Stiles couldn’t wait for those things with Derek and he knew it was idiotic to think of things like forever and love but from what his father said, Stilinski’s sometimes fell hard and fast and young.

Stiles was going to do anything to make sure that Derek was here for every single one of those moments.

“Stiles?” someone called and he ignored them, just trying to stay focused on Derek in his mind, hoping that Dad would be able to find Derek sooner rather than later because he didn’t want to think what kind of villain was able to capture and contain an alpha werewolf. It had to be the alpha pack and the last couple times they’d come up against any singular alpha; even Derek couldn’t hold them off.

“Stiles?” his name was hissed this time, right next to his face and Stiles’s eyes snapped open and jerked away from Isaac who was standing far to close for comfort, even for someone in a wolf pack.

“What the hell Isaac?” Stiles snapped.

“Look!” Isaac said, pointing to the open corner of Dad’s office where there was a shimmering something happening which totally wasn’t there before. Definitely not something he would have missed.

“What the hell is that?” Stiles asked.

Erica rushed over and broke the handcuffs before Stiles could even contemplate asking anyone to and all of them walked over to the shimmery spot. It was roughly wide enough for two people to walk through and taller than Boyd by a few inches at least and there was something at the center, something that just begged for Stiles to grab and handle.

He reached out and Isaac grabbed his wrist but Stiles shook him off, “No I think this is something. I was thinking about Derek, about finding him and getting him back. I think this is the answer.”

“What if it isn’t? We are dealing with things that we don’t know anything about and you want to just touch things!” Erica snarled.

Stiles nodded, “If I made it then hell yeah, I am going to touch it! Otherwise how else are we going to get to Derek?”

Boyd slapped Stiles’s hand away from the shimmer but Stiles just reached out again and slipped his hand through the altered space and it started pulling him through before anyone could do anything to stop it. Not that he wanted them too, this was exactly his goal since seeing the darn thing. Erica grabbed his hand and she was jerked along with him as they arrived through the shimmery doorway and Stiles looked around to see a darkened cobweb infested cave. Or something. It was definitely dark for his very human eyes and Stiles had to wait for his night vision to sync up after such a quick change.

And there was Derek, pinned against one of the walls… with nails through his wrists, head hanging and breathing shallowly. Erica whimpered while Stiles rushed over to Derek, not even looking around for whomever was holding him. Stiles reached out to touch Derek but there was blood trails and bruising on his chest and arms. The nails were fairly large but still didn’t seem like enough to keep him pinned against the wall. Erica came up next to him, “It was the English teacher; Miss Blake. She smells off but its definitely her and we need to get him out of here before she comes back.”

Stiles nodded then started pulling at the nail in Derek’s left wrist while Erica ripped out the one in his right wrist. Blood spewed out of the wound then slowed to a trickle as it closed slowly and Erica shoved Stiles away so she could pull out the other nail and release the other bonds around his chest and hips which Stiles didn’t even really notice. Erica set Derek’s feet solidly on the ground and Stiles helped to catch his dead weight. Derek muttered and mumbled as Erica jostled him a bit more than Stiles would have liked.

“Derek, where are we? Come on man, if you want to be rescued, we are going to need a direction here!”

Derek shook himself awake just enough to look around, groaning at the pull against aches and wounds in the process. He looked to the right then the left before pointing to one of the paths leading away from the torture pit they were in.

With Derek’s reluctant help (reluctant because he just wanted to sleep off the pain so he could get back at Jennifer for taking him, all muttered under his breath whenever Erica or Stiles woke him for more directions).

They finally made it outside and Stiles realized all of a sudden that they had been in the tunnels that ran under the Hale land, this exited out near the school and Stiles helped Erica settled Derek on the ground while he waved down someone on the nearest road to call the Sheriff.

Dad and a few of his deputies came a few minutes after that, Dad’s face beat red and stricken as he dragged Stiles into his chest for a great back slapping hug, only to follow it up with a lecture about breaking the cuffs and disappearing when there were people kidnapping people!

“Technically Derek’s not a normal people,” Stiles cajoled.

“Even more of a reason to be cautious!” Dad snapped before looking at Erica who was trying to get Derek to sit up again while one of the other deputies looked him over and gave Dad a nod in some sort of silent cop language that Stiles needed in on like _yesterday_. Especially if it has anything to do with his ‘creature of the moon’ boyfriend.

“Okay, lets get you guys back to our house, Erica can you call Isaac and Boyd and tell them where you are? They were really worried when you disappeared through a _portal!”_ the last word was hissed at Stiles who just rolled his eyes.

“If you hadn’t taken my phone with you, we would have been able to call. And Erica doesn’t really have a phone.”

Erica sheepishly nodded in response and Dad pulled Stiles’s phone from his pocket and _handed it to Erica!_

“Dad! Come on!”

“Nope, son, you are going to go a little longer without it as part of your current grounding and just you wait to hear the rest!”

Stiles sighed, helped Dad to get Derek into the cruiser while he rattled off his password which he was going to have to change now, so Erica could call the others and let them know that Derek was found and they were heading over to the Stilinksi house.

“Can you text Scott and the others too otherwise they are going to throw a bitch fit about being left out of the loop.”

“Language,” Dad said from the front.

Erica talked right over him, “As if they care about Derek enough to help, why should we let them know? Why should we care?”

“Please just do it,” Stiles responded because really, he didn’t have a good enough answer. Instead he focused on watching as the bruising and wounds continued to heal slowly while Derek’s eyes and face twitched a little as he continued to doze. Stiles pressed his hand to Derek’s forehead, running his fingers through the dirty and matted black strands careful not to pull, “We got you Der. We got you.”

When they got home, Stiles and Erica dragged Derek to the bathroom and Stiles started washing off some of the muck and blood, finally watching in disgusted awe while the nail wounds on his wrists closed the rest of the way. Stiles leaned down, cleaned up the area and pressed a kiss to the spot, then moved to the other side as well. Every spot he cleaned; Stiles pressed a kiss to while Derek hummed quietly.

Then he spoke, surprising Stiles who was used to metaphorically pulling teeth to get Derek to talk. “She was trying to brainwash me into being her pet Alpha and when I didn’t respond to the romance and love spell she was casting, she kidnapped me instead.”

“Just another day in Beacon Hell, right?” Stiles asked, pressing a final kiss to Derek’s nose which got the alpha to finally open his eyes with a tiny tilt of his lips, not really a smile but pretty damn close and Stiles was going to take it as a win.

“She’s going to be mad, she’s here for Deucalion and Kali, she wants to destroy the alpha pack but she’d not interested in helping us or letting us help her. She wants to spill blood until they are all dead, we will have to stop her too.”

Stiles reached out and pressed a hand to Derek’s cheek so his tired eyes focused on him, “We’re going to stop them and her. You can count on that.”

Derek nodded, fell silent for a moment then whispered, “It’s because of you.”

Stiles frowned as he wiped at some remaining gunk clinging to Derek’s shoulder. “What?”

“She couldn’t make me love her or listen to her because of you. Because I love you and that’s real and she couldn’t compete with that. Not even with magic.”

Stiles flushed, his heart rabbiting from the thrill sweeping through him at that.

“Well I guess I am magic too then, the good kind,” she said with a leer and an eye waggle.

Derek snorted, “You are. An idiot. But also, Magic.”


End file.
